


wake-up call

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: assorted hannibal oneshots [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Murder Husbands, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Short One Shot, Vignette, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is So Done, maybe?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: They finally take everything from them.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: assorted hannibal oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599049
Kudos: 19





	wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

> happy International Fanworks Day !! i hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S.: some Spanish phrases are used in this fic. translations will be listed in the end notes xxx  
> P.P.S.: some non-Archive kudos to the site where i found all of them, and further thanks (hello, if you're reading =D) to my dear friend and beta reader (you know who you are) for her help !! (and no thanks at ALL to Google Translate.)

“What the _fuck_ , Hannibal.”

He doesn’t correct his language.

“Fuck, fuck — Hannibal...”

He doesn’t say a word.

“Hannibal.”

Finally, he looks him in the eye.

“Will.”

Neither speaks.

“I’m going to check the mail.”

Will does just that.

Hannibal is sat in his chair. It is old, cracked leather and polished wood. It is lived in, loved in.

“H-Hannibal.”

His head snaps up.

“Will?”

He doesn’t hold up the letter, but he doesn’t need to.

“We got a warning. But that’s, that’s not...”

“It’s unpromising.”

His voice shrinks.

“Yeah.”

He moves to rise of out his chair.

“Will.”

“Hannibal?”

The room is silent. The chair is left unoccupied.

Hannibal's lips rest upon Will’s cheek, brushing the trimmed stubble there. His cheek shifts, and he is kissing Will’s soft lips, kissing, kissing.

He opens his mouth to him. His tongue stays where it is, but his teeth still scrape his lower lip.

“ _Hannibal_...”

He whispers.

“My darling Will.”

Will gnaws his lip. He shudders out a breath and lets go.

“How long ago did it happen now, Hannibal?”

He answers immediately.

“Decades.”

He pauses.

“It was snowing at the time.”

“Then you haven’t got a choice.”

Hannibal looks into Will’s eyes, so blue. He hums, questioning.

“It’s my turn, Hannibal. It has been for a while now.”

His breath stutters.

“I’m going to make sure we get out of this alive.”

“ _Will_...”

“Yes?”

He swallows down everything they have done together.

“You could leave.”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“I won’t stop you.”

Softly, he growls.

“ _No_.”

The dog barks. Will clicks his tongue. It doesn’t whimper.

“For God’s sake.”

“For mine.”

“No. _God_.”

His head is in his hands and a thousand soured memories come to Hannibal’s own. He steps forward.

One of his hands makes its way back down, in a motion to stop. He obeys.

“Let me think, Hannibal.”

He does just that.

Until he sees his hands pushing a tube down, down into his throat, gloved fingers smoothing his cheek; checking for stroke while he sweats; smiling as he stays caged.

“Will, Will, _Will_ —”

Only half of him knows he is saying it.

His head emerges, frown laced in his brow. His hands are in Hannibal’s own. He wants to kiss them and kiss everything away.

Instead, their fingers are entwined.

“God. I _love_ you, Hannibal. I love you so much, you _bastard_. _Just_ — please let me do this for us.”

His brown eyes are wide, so wide. He sees the deer statue on the floor.

“ _Please_.”

He all but keens.

The cogs of his mind turn, loud and stark, but he murmurs.

“Sell the car. _Cash_.”

He can’t speak. He can’t say _anything_.

Will nearly smiles.

“The Studebaker.”

A little part of him protests, but the rest is still catching up to the present.

His voice softens, in the way it does for only him.

“You can do it tomorrow. But _only_ tomorrow.”

He stops, considerate.

“All right?”

It means more than is said.

He pulls him closer.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He runs a hand through his curls, so lush.

Will lets it happen for a moment.

“They know — about you, certainly. But that’s okay.”

He tugs only slightly, and Will gives in, running a thumb over his lip, eyes slits, thin, like the shutters behind him.

“You _need_ me.”

The words escape his control.

“I do.”

“That’s right. Good thing I’m here, huh?”

“Yes.”

His eyes open and narrow again.

“You’re very quiet.”

“Our circumstances drift beyond my control.”

He sighs long — perhaps, in some way, relieved. He hums an affirmative.

“You need that. I get that. I _know_ you.”

“Mind, body, soul.”

He is a little distant, then.

“Yeah.”

Hannibal forgives it.

He huffs, drawing away.

“I’ll go pack. _Start_ packing, anyway. We’ll take the Chevy, sweetheart.”

“ _La vida estaría vacía sin ti_.”

“I know, baby. I’ve known for a while now.”

“ _Mi alma gemela_.”

There’s something sweet in his gaze.

“Yeah, I love you too. _Me vuelves loco_.”

“Will.”

He laughs, so fondly.

“All right, all right. _Te adoro_.”

Pleased, Hannibal hums.

That leads Will to grumble as he turns toward the stairs.

“Goddamn fool...”

“For you.”

Will faces him again.

“ _Yes_.”

He scrunches his face, minutely, and steals a kiss.

“You were reading. Finish that. I’m packing.”

He spares but a glance to the book on the floor, splayed in the shape of an old and weather-beat roof.

“Make love to me.”

His back faces him once more, but Hannibal hears the hiss, as if burned, loud and clear.

“ _Christ_.”

Hannibal cheers significantly.

“He certainly won’t be present.”

“You are positively _irritating_.”

“Or soothing, if you’ll let me.”

Will is silent, but Hannibal knows he is holding back everything in his power not to say _shut up_ , or shove him back to the chair.

Or both.

“ _Read_. Then get some sleep.”

Hannibal does not say _yes, dear_.

“I’m serious. I want us to be gone by midday. I’ll leave the address of the dealer’s place on the nightstand. For you to sell the car.”

“Of course.”

Will can feel him to be in wait, so he remains the same.

“Where will you go?”

“Groceries.”

He does not remind him that _groceries_ is, in fact, not a place. Instead he trusts. He _trusts_ him.

“Will you let the dog out in half an hour? To piss?”

He tells him off now.

“Will. Language.”

He flushes.

“Right. Sorry. Don’t forget. I don’t want p— I don’t want _urine_ stains on the rug again. We won’t have the time to wash that out. They can probably trace it. I don’t know; I can’t think.”

He is tender.

“Will.”

He shakes his head, a little frantically.

“Right, right. I need to do something with my hands. _Not_ that, not now, Hannibal.”

Not bothering to feign innocence, he stays silent.

He sighs again. Too tired and too tongue-tied and _much_ too in love to be annoyed.

“Goodnight.”

He thrums with warmth.

“ _Buenas noches_ , Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> well hi there,
> 
> to be or not to be multi-chapter? that is the question... to which i do not have an answer, so please do tell me below and i'll think about it.  
> (this was meant to be MUCH angstier than it it is - perhaps we shall see this in further chapters? >:D)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos = brunch, and comments = midnight snacks.
> 
> much love,  
> Kit x
> 
>   
> **~**
> 
>   
> **TRANSLATIONS:**  
>  _La vida estaría vacía sin ti_ = "Life would be empty without you" (HANNIBAL)  
>  _Mi alma gemela_ = "My soulmate" (HANNIBAL)  
>  _Me vuelves loco_ = "You drive me crazy" (WILL)  
>  _Te adoro_ = "I adore you" (WILL)  
>  _Buenas noches_ = i'm sure you know this one is "Goodnight" (HANNIBAL)


End file.
